


something the matter?

by no1zakkurafan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Consent is Sexy, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Semi-Public Blow Job, Semi-Public Hand Job, brief description of vomit, car sickness, if you call over the pants a hand job, sephiroth being a total tease as always, zack is so horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no1zakkurafan/pseuds/no1zakkurafan
Summary: zack, sephiroth and cloud are on their way to a mission. cloud is knocked out cold from a sickness remedy and sephiroth can't stop himself from getting handsy with zack...... and zack absolutely eats it up.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Sephiroth, Zack Fair/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [loosely based on this NSFW artwork from nekokat on twitter ](https://twitter.com/nekokat42/status/1302587877755416577?s=19)
> 
> you'll get the vibe better if you check it out now.

The truck lurched again, breaking a little too hard before turning the corner making the sickly looking cadet on the floor groan out through gritted teeth.

"Hey, Cloudy. You doing okay? I really think you should knock back the Remedy Sephiroth gave you. It'll put you out but maybe you won't puke up again… we're not due for another couple of hours now. I think it'll do you good."

The raven-haired man gave Cloud a firm shoulder squeeze and waved the tiny, lilac elixir in front of him, urging the cadet to give up the bravery act and just take the damn Remedy. The truck braked again before turning and Cloud sucked in his lower lip in a grimace, eyes tightly closed a small groan coming from the back of his throat, held back as if it were any louder he would vomit again.

Cloud had already thrown up on the journey about 45 minutes in. Sephiroth had the map laid out on the dusty floor of the truck relaying details of the mission to him and Zack. The truck had made an unfavorable movement from Cloud's body's point of view and almost as quick as the cadet had made the first retching noise Sephiroth had cupped hands under his chin catching whatever Cloud's body had expelled. 

"There is only one map, Strife" the General had said, without a hint of irritation but also without a hint of comfort, hands still cupped under the shuddering boy's chin. Zack Could tell it was Sephiroth's way of trying to make a joke. Cloud didn't quite hear it that way.

They'd made a quick rest stop, calmed the very embarrassed Cloud down and disposed of Sephiroth's gloves. "Don't worry about it Cloud, he does care… He just doesn't know how to… uh… show it like most people do. Please don't be upset or embarrassed. He said you can have this." 

Zack holds out a tiny bottle of Remedy.

"I threw up. In his hands, Zack. Sephiroth's hands. His gloves. UGH!" 

Zack tried his best to calm Cloud as they all climbed back into the truck. 

\-- 

An hour or so had passed and Cloud was now sleeping propped up against some trunks on the opposite side of the truck. His sandy spikes bobbing up and down as their vehicle rumbled over the rocky terrain. He looked so much more at ease, no crinkle in his brow, just serene. Zack sighed perhaps a little too dreamily as it earned him a questioning clearing of Sephiroth's throat.

His attention snapped to the General who had an eyebrow raised but a lick of a warm smile pulling at the side of his lips. The sun had set now and all that was illuminating Sephiroth was the dim blue-green hue refracting from the driver's dashboard in their compartment. His eyes seemed to absorb all the light they could get, dangerously pale green irises barely visible from how blown out his vertical pupils were. Zack's breath caught in his throat as he awkwardly reached up to tousle his own feathery black locks, unsure of just how obvious his dreamy sigh at Cloud had been. 

His eyes were drawn down to Sephiroth's bare hand, pinky finger dangerously close to brushing against Zack's thigh. Zack had recently admitted to himself just how much of a fixation he had with Sephiroth's hands.  
"Something the matter, Zackary?" the General said in a hushed tone, eyelids lowering slightly still fixed on Zack's indigo eyes looking down at his hand.

"I uh… no not at all Seph. I just… I'm just not used to seeing you without the gloves. I gotta admit, for the longest time I thought they were part of the jacket." Zack's voice faltered slightly trying to make a light-hearted joke, transfixed on Sephiroth's pale, slender fingers.

 _I would do anything to suck on them._

"Oh, I guess it is a little strange." Sephiroth murmured as he brushed a finger ever so gently down the outside of Zack's thigh.

Zack's eyes widened. He knew that tone. He could hear the suggestive inflection on the General's voice. Zack knew Sephiroth liked to play these kinds of games out in public but it was only ever off-duty. Grabbing Zack's inner thigh on the train down to the sector 6. Pressing a light boot into Zack's groin at dinner. Running his nails over Zack's ribs just in the spot that he knew would make him break down. Sephiroth just knew how to turn the raven-haired SOLDIER absolutely feral. 

Zack cleared his throat and straightened his uniform combats, mentally cursing his body for already feeding his cock with a little extra blood. He tried his best to look unphased and turned his attention down to his PHS, aimlessly checking through his Shinra Updates folder hoping anything would calm his already quickening heart rate. He mentally curses himself again for being quite possibly the horniest man on Gaia. 

It seemed to for the moment get the message across and Sephiroth brought out some extra mission itineraries to focus on. Cautiously side-eyeing Zack who in turn was trying not to do the same back. The General placed a large hand down on the bench between them and boldly began to stoke Zack's thigh again, focus still on his paperwork. Zack let out an exaggerated huff of air through his nose but seemed to make no effort to move away from his superior's advances. He tried to focus with all his brain power for his dick to not respond, but in an act of defiance it twitched and thickened.

He eyed Cloud again. Still knocked out.

"Zackary. Could you take a look at this for me?" Sephiroth hummed, moving the few inches he needed to to close the gap between them both. His cool fingers moving to Zack's arm, running them teasingly slow up and down his warm, tanned skin, causing a wave of goosebumps to appear. "My my, so attentive" he practically purred in Zack's ear. Noticing the awkward shift of hips in the younger SOLDIER'S hips. 

This went on for some time, Sephiroth caressing Zack's arm and thigh, feigning interest in whatever was on the clipboard. Zack's mind fighting between acting as if everything was normal and giving in to his beastly urges, slamming Sephiroth against the trunks and fucking him until weakened knees could no longer support him. He made a suppressed moan as Sephiroth removed his hand and slowly walked it across Zack's lower back, skillfully edging his sweater up so he could run his fingernails across the skin just above band of the younger SOLDIER'S waist brace. 

Zack involuntarily gasped, the chilly air hitting his skin and Sephiroth's nails gliding across coaxing out sporadic, shallow breaths. Zack looked across to Sephiroth who's expression was completely unreadable and then over to Cloud who's eyes were firmly shut still, head lolling around slightly.

"Sephiroth, what are you playing at?" he hissed, going for threatening but coming across already half-broken and needy.

Sephiroth looked up at Zack through his dark lashes, and gave a tiny shrug. 

"You think you don't need to know the mission duties, Fair?"

"You know what I'm talking about… ah!"

Sephiroth gave a more vicious swipe of his nails to Zack's side, his smile curling up a little more. He flipped the clipboard towards his chest to reveal Zack's thick cock outline, straining against the seams. He tutted softly and with a slow shake of his head whispered into the crook of Zack's neck, "how inconvenient for you, such an excitable puppy."

Zack has to bite back the moan that erupts from his chest. How can he be so turned on from this interaction? His hips buck and thrust up into nothing, only gaining a miniscule amount of friction from the seams on his pants. Feeling as if his erection is going to burst out any minute.

"Seph, please…" the SOLDIER whispers, eyebrows knitted in frustration and need. He lowers his head towards Sephiroth and nudges his pauldron with his forehead. His hips buck once more, providing the bare minimum amount of friction he craved. 

Sephiroth hummed in response turning back to the clipboard and without looking away murmured, "I haven't a clue what you're asking for Zackary." He removes his hands from around Zack's waist and picks up the map again spreading it out across their laps. He begqn to explain the mission route and using a painfully slow movement snaked his large hand across and over Zack's belts, map providing some cover. He hooked his index and middle finger up and over Zack's waistband and started to slowly fuss the wiry tufts of hair sitting above the SOLDIER'S aching cock.

Zack knew his erection was now painfully obvious and Sephiroth's cool, skilled fingers gently caressing his pubes was pushing him towards breaking point already. He kept his eyes focused on Cloud for now, praying to the Gods that he wouldn't wake up and see himself thrusting into nothing, Sephiroth's hand hooked over his waistband. 

Sephiroth knowing he got off on this stuff was too many people already.

Zack tried his best to follow what was being said, which he had a hard time doing anyway, the dull, electrifying buzz of need pooling in the centre of his groin, hips barely in control fucking upwards into thin air. He shifted his position slightly to get a better angle on the inner seam of his combats which simultaneously satisfied his want but also left him hungry for more, chasing the throbbing intensity that powered his desire with each uncoordinated thrust. 

His attention was snapped towards Sephiroth just as he was getting a good rhythm going. The General's fingers were removed from his waistband. A shallow whine escaped his chest, missing the connection instantly. He caught Sephiroth's attention and silently pleaded with his eyes for more, nodding towards his cock. The silver-haired man chuckled, quietly and wickedly. "I'm still not sure what you want, Zackary." head tilted in a semi-mocking way to imitate Zack's classic 'puppy dog eyes'. 

Zack flung his head back before whispering, "please touch me… Sir."

"See? It isn't that hard to get what you want."

Sephiroth leaned in a little more, crinkling up the map still laid across them. He crept in as close as he could and pulled down the neck of Zack's uniform and inhaled sharply the younger SOLDIER'S deep, musky scent. His natural scent a mix of sea salt and, Sephiroth could swear in this moment, pure desire. He gave Zack's neck a brief sweep of his tongue.

He pressed a sturdy palm onto Zack's groin as hard as he could, feeling the thick, twitching length, heel of his hand to the root of the cock moving in a wave motion up towards the tip before stilling. A firm pressure effectively pinning it down.

Zack's moan this time came out completely unsuppressed, his own hand clamping over his mouth, eyes darting towards Sephiroth dripping in apology. The General didn't react and went back to calmly talking about the mission, drawing routes in marker on the map. 

Zack spent the next however long fucking up into Sephiroth's palm, chasing the orgasm he was now determined to have. His head empty and only filled with the thrill of what was unfolding. His visual checks on Cloud became nonexistent as he became lost in the fog of desire rolling in over him. He felt his heartbeat pounding in his throat as the pressure inside him built, the tight fabric straining over his length and the heat from Sephiroth's bare hand felt divine. It's just the resistance he needed.

Sephiroth knew the telltale signs that Zack was about to climax. His moans become a little more nasal and he allows himself to utter little _nnm_ 's, and even when he's trying so desperately to remain quiet, his body language betrays him. His hand gripping to the warm leather of Sephiroth's thighs, hips stuttering with every thrust. Sephiroth turned his head and got as close as he could to Zack's ear.

"Cum for me, Zackary." he purred, as he pressed down harder on Zack's length. A swift bite to his love, punctuating his orders.

Zack grit his teeth and let out a desperate groan as his head flew back to bump the side of the truck, his hips fucking upwards, pressing with all the strength he could muster before he could feel his balls and cock pulsate, twitching, pumping out thick, hot ropes of cum, coating himself in his release, all caught up in his uniform pants. Orgasm hitting him like a train, waves of pleasure enhanced by the knowledge that Sephiroth was watching him come undone, behaving like the horny little puppy he was, the horny little puppy Sephiroth wanted him to be. 

Sephiroth removed his hand and watched as Zack's shoulders relaxed and his line of sight reached those peridot, feline eyes; and instant post-climax shame washed over him. Sephiroth's smile was dark and wicked, a peek of teeth showing evidentially how proud he was of his work. He parted his lips, ready to say something but was interrupted by a small, breathy groan. 

Both of their attention was snatched away and drawn to the sickly cadet on the floor, looking like a deer in the headlights. Hand wrapped around his weeping length, a beautiful flush sitting atop his cheekbones. Mouth prettily positioned in a small 'o'. Breath caught. 

Zack held his breath, completely at a loss of what to say. An embarrassingly large wet patch already soaking through his uniform. _How long had he been awake and… jacking off?_

The mood shifted, maybe not favourably, when Sephiroth spoke with confidence, wicked smirk still showing, "feeling better, Strife?".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth suggests sharing Zack with the now very much awake cadet.

Zack’s head snapped towards where Cloud was _supposed_ to be sleeping, his jaw clenched and the air in his lungs suddenly felt like thick tar, unwilling to move. Cloud’s eyes were blown out wide, his plump lips parted with the intention to speak, trembling, but not a sound came out. Zack felt an immediate, uncomfortable heat flood through him, blooming high atop his tanned cheekbones. Looking similar to Cloud, he was desperately trying to find any words that might make whatever kind of situation they’d just found themselves in slightly more bearable. 

Cloud attempted to cover his exposed cock with his now untucked uniform shirt. The silence stretched and grew making the uncomfortable energy warp their sense of time and reality. Zack felt a little unsteady and planted a strong hand down on the bench beside him, blood pumping around so loud in his ears he could barely hear the rumble of the engine beneath them. 

Reality was coaxed back by the deep, silky chuckle that grew from the centre of Sephiroth’s chest. 

“Zackary, it looks like your friend is feeling much better now. Why don’t you go over and see if he needs anything from you. Perhaps sit him on that trunk.” Sephiroth suggested, keeping his feline gaze fixed on the small cadet. His tone still lustful and suggestive, Zack already knowing what route they were about to go down. His cock twitched again in his fatigues, threatening to get hard once more. 

The General nudged Zack’s boot with his own and Zack let out a hushed ‘uh, yeah sure…’ before shuffling over to Cloud on the other side of the truck. Following orders as he always did, he helped Cloud on to the locked leather chest and knelt down in front of him. His large, gloved hands resting on the cadet’s thighs, in hopes of grounding him a little. Maybe grounding himself a little too. He thumbed small circles around the creases in Cloud’s hips. 

Inside Zack was feeling a cocktail of different emotions. Still hazy from his orgasm, still a little shocked that he’d been dunked back into reality face to face with the pretty blonde jacking off, but deep down elated that Sephiroth had seamlessly diverted what could have been an absolute nightmare for HR and steered it into a territory that Zack was much more comfortable with. He and Cloud had hooked up a few times before, but that had been more: teenage fooling around in the sparring rooms or pressing Cloud up against the cool tiles of the Shinra shower block or clumsy rutting against each other in a dark corner of an apartment party that Kunsel _was absolutely not meant to be having._ Nothing like this happening had never crossed Zack’s mind, even though he knew Sephiroth had expressed interest in the cadet previously. 

Zack knelt up straight, his 6 foot 3 frame made them just about the same height even with Cloud sat on the trunk. He moved closer to Cloud, snaked a hand around to his back and pulled himself in a little closer. He smelt like the Remedy he’d taken earlier. A little like cough drops.

“Hey, it’s okay. You trust me, right? Well, you can trust Seph too… Me and him have been uh, hooking up I guess for a while now. You can trust him, Cloud, because I trust him.” Zack muttered soothingly into the cadet’s ear as he started to work open the clasps on Cloud’s uniform, kissing his warm neck, nudging his mint green scarf down to suck at the delicate skin there. 

Cloud remained silent but didn’t struggle as Zack began to unbutton the cadet’s shirt. 

“Cloud, you can tell me if you don’t want this still.” Zack said into Cloud’s neck before moving further back to make sure he could look into Cloud’s eyes. 

Cloud’s pupils were blown out wide staring across at Sephiroth who seemed to be smiling back at him with his eyes, a faint wrinkle at the bridge of his slender nose. 

“Zackary and I wouldn’t want to cause you any distress. If you wish to put a stop to this now, we can stop immediately. There’ll be no consequences if you say no.” Sephiroth said quietly but sternly, gesturing with his hands towards Zack, knelt on the dusty floor in front Cloud. 

Cloud looked back at Zack, bright baby blues sparkling with anticipation, using all his willpower to stay focused on Zack’s own indigo eyes, “I really want this, Zack uh… Sephiroth, Sir.”

“Then continue...” Sephiroth purred low and lustful. He leaned back on his right hand and tilted his head to the side as he watched Zack work open the cadet’s button up shirt revealing a deliciously smooth expanse of peachy, pale skin. 

Zack crept his hand over to Cloud’s own and placed it encouragingly back on his needy cock again, before giving a small nod and going back to leave tiny lovebites on the exposed skin of Cloud’s neck. Fingers moving over Cloud’s pecs, stopping to lightly pinch at the erect buds there, enticing sweet coos of pleasure from the cadet as he began to stroke himself again. Zack smiled into the blonde’s skin as a symphony of hushed, shy gasps and moans began to slip from Cloud’s lips. He could tell he was trying to stifle them as best he could but they all knew that Sephiroth would be able to hear every sound that sensually dripped from Cloud’s mouth. 

Zack felt himself getting harder again already, an undeniable throbbing shifting through his groin, still sticky from his previous release. He knew Sephiroth loved a show like this. He loved it watching Zack play with himself, fuck himself with his toys, perform tricks for him like a real puppy would. Zack shifted his legs apart wider, sitting back a little ensuring that the General would have a great view of his ass as he worked Cloud up. The thrill of it all made the hairs on Zack’s arms tingle and he bucked his hips into thin air again. He swooped his head down suddenly and gave a broad, wet lick across one of Cloud’s nipples. The cadet let out a yelp as he threw his head back in pleasure, his fist working his swollen length a little harder. 

Zack glanced down to see Cloud’s fist pumping at his weeping cock, the head was a deep pink, leaking precum with every firm tug, the glistening sticky fluid being spread around over and over making Cloud’s cock look irresistible. The next words from Sephiroth twisted the raven-haired man’s guts with such agonising arousal he almost came in his pants there and then... again. 

“I suggest you have a taste.” 

Zack glanced back to see Sephiroth’s legs open a little wider as he sat on the opposite bench. Jacket unbuckled and leather pants unzipped, he was seductively stroking at his own engorged length. Zack’s mouth dropped open at the sight, memories of having his mouth filled with the General’s sizable cock swimming in his head. His mouth watered at the thought of doing it again, every sense being stifled with Sephiroth’s musky scent. A bead of precum oozed out from the crown and Sephiroth smoothed a thumb over it and brought it to his lips, making eye contact with the cadet behind Zack he dipped the thumb into his mouth and narrowed his gaze before returning to lazily stroking himself. 

Cloud whimpered at the sight and a suppressed moan spilled out over his lips. Zack’s attention was snapped back to the task in front of him. Cloud let him move his hand away from his length as Zack grasped the base firmly and licked a line up to the head teasingly before swooping in and taking the whole of Cloud’s erection into his mouth, sucking thoroughly as his cheeks hollowed. Zack’s pants now uncomfortable again with his straining cock begging for release once more he bucked his hips into nothing and let out a groan around Cloud’s length as his arousal rubbed satisfyingly against a seam in his fatigues. 

“Strife, stretch out your leg. Our puppy can rub up against you if he’s feeling needy.”

The words _our puppy_ made Zack’s heart slam harder against his ribcage, he couldn’t think of anything more arousing than belonging to them both in this way. 

Cloud immediately does as he's told despite his trembling and shallow breathing. Zack took the opportunity to reposition himself so he had the perfect angle to rut up against Cloud as he swirled his tongue and sucked on the cadet’s delicious pink cock. Zack moaned sporadically as he helplessly humped Cloud’s leg, knowing just how much Sephiroth would be getting off to this. His SOLDIER enhanced hearing could pick up the increase in the General’s breathing already and heard the filthy, slick sounds coming from Sephiroth fisting his cock. 

Zack worked as best he could as he rubbed himself against Cloud, tasting the cadet, sucking hard at the head of his weeping length before diving down to the base again to repeat. Tonguing the slit occasionally coaxing out high pitched whines from Cloud. Zack felt his balls clench and tighten each time the cadet whimpered. He felt a smaller hand come up and nestle in Zack’s wild spikes as Cloud’s groans got more needy and desperate. Zack started to rub his cock harder against Cloud’s leg, his gravelly, spent groans echoing the blonde’s more restrained ones. 

Cloud tightened his grasp on Zack’s hair as his hips bucked suddenly, driving his cock further down the First Classes throat. He yelped and hunched over Zack as he released, hot, salty ropes of cum down his throat. Zack swallowed around Cloud with every pump, milking his cock, choking back his own moans as his own release exploded inside of his uniform pants again, each wave of his own climax being mirrored by the twitching of the cadet’s spent cock still in his mouth. 

Through all this Zack still managed to pick up on that tell tale shallow hitch in Sephiroth’s breath behind him and a satisfied, quiet and controlled half-moan as the General reached his own climax from the impromptu show he’d just been treated to. Zack smiled to himself as he let Cloud’s cock slip from his mouth. His mouth tasted strongly of Cloud’s sticky cum, lips tingling slightly. 

“Good boys.” he heard from behind. He glanced back to see Sephiroth tucking himself back into his pants and a very slight flush danced across his pale chest. A soft, still lustful, smile creeping across his expression. 

Cloud was breathing heavily above him, unable to look directly at either of them just yet, still caught up in the afterglow of his orgasm. His hand reached up to brush some messy blonde spikes away from his eyes, stuck to his forehead with a thin veil of sweat. 

“Come back here, Zackary.” Sephiroth purred as Zack shuffled his way over on his knees to him. 

Sephiroth slowly outstretched his hand and moved his long fingers over the scar on the raven-haired man’s cheek before ducking his head down to lock Zack in a deep kiss. He teased Zack’s lips apart quickly and began exploring with his tongue, savouring the residual taste of Cloud on his taste buds, humming just audibly enough for Zack’s enhanced hearing to pick up. Zack moaned softly into the kiss, reaching up a gloved hand behind Sephiroth’s neck to pull him in deeper, his other hand grasping the General’s knee to steady himself. 

After a short while Sephiroth pulled away and teasingly licked the corner of his own mouth. He breathed out calmly before looking back to Cloud with a sultry smile and a slow blink.

“Here’s to a, hopefully, interesting time in Nibelheim then, Cadet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking time out to read this last chapter, it was really fun to write. I really tried to make sure Zacky Zack was the one doing all the work and either Cloud or Sephiroth got to sit back and enjoy the show.


End file.
